


truly.

by ghoulaesthetics (astraielle)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: “Bull,” she said as she got closer. Standing neatly in front of him, she folded her hands behind her back, a small ghost of a sly smile on her lips.“Hey,” he replied easily, a pleasant, warm look in his eye as he tilted his head down to look at her squarely. “Nice work back there, Kadan. Good call with the blizzard–the Rage ones really hate that shit.”





	truly.

**Author's Note:**

> more of These Two whomst i love, thanks to kiana/galpalaven for the prompt "‘We’re actually being kind of silly for once’ kiss pls give me some fluff"
> 
> idk if this completely fulfilled that but hey, here we are

If she thought about it, it was almost funny how second-nature destroying demons and sealing rifts had become. One year prior to this, she’d been too busy trekking around Ferelden to  _avoid_  conflict to even dream of the life she lived now. She’d settled into it though. It was either that, or die, and most days Isenril felt like she’d made the right choice. 

Today was definitely one of them. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched one of Sera’s arrows sail cleanly through the air and into the face of the final Rage Demon. It fell to the ground with an agonizing wail, and the mark on her hand pulsed warmly, letting her know it was time to seal the rift. If she could compare the feeling to a sound, she’d call it a ‘ _snap_ ’ or perhaps a very loud ‘ _crackle_ ’ instead, like lightning, only in her skin. 

With that done, there came the brief task of dusting off before moving on. Mostly checking over for large wounds and nicks that could become an issue later, but as far as she could tell, she was fine. To her right, Cassandra was handing a poultice to Sera, probably scolding her for getting too close to the fight (or trying to–whether or not Sera would listen was up for debate). To her left, Bull was reholstering his weapon. ( _Greatsword? Maul? Hammer?_  She could never keep them straight–she could identify the dominant element of a mage’s staff from fifty feet away, but bludgeoning weapons all had the same look about them in her eyes). 

Without thinking, she walked over to him. They were both thoroughly splashed by blood; some fresh, some from earlier in the day. The sheer volume of the stuff in demons never ceased to surprise her, and she was already looking forward to finding a river to wash up in. 

“Bull,” she said as she got closer. Standing neatly in front of him, she folded her hands behind her back, a small ghost of a sly smile on her lips. 

“Hey,” he replied easily, a pleasant, warm look in his eye as he tilted his head down to look at her squarely. “Nice work back there, Kadan. Good call with the blizzard–the Rage ones really hate that shit.” 

“Thank you,” she smiled, genuinely meaning it. It was still unusual to feel that slight swell of pride that always followed a compliment–well, specifically a compliment coming from  _him_. Unconsciously, she held her narrow shoulders a little straighter. “You weren’t half bad yourself. Maybe slowing down a bit, though–almost like you were distracted by someone,” she teased. She knew full well that he was always aware of her position on the field. Bull might have only had one good eye, yet somehow, even when he was in the thick of it, he could pinpoint where she was like a sixth sense. It was appreciated on her end. Her battle sense and magical strength had improved by bounds since they’d started calling her Inquisitor, but she couldn’t do anything to fix how delicate her frame was, how easy it’d be for a Red Templar to crush her bones. 

“Watch it,” he warned, chuckling as he drew her to his side. They were both sticky, smelling of metal, sweat and blood, but she happily leaned into the embrace. She barely reached the middle of his torso, and it always came as a surprise to her, no matter how many times they were close. “If you’re not careful, next time I’ll let Solas watch your flank instead.”

“I think  _not_ ,” she said, pulling an offended face. “One of us would end up dead–and he’s not even  _on_  this patrol,” she pointed out, raising a brow. “Do that and I’ll make sure to schedule  _you_  in with him instead.” 

His laugh rumbled through his chest, and he gave her shoulder a soft squeeze, pulling a reluctant giggle out of her too. “Alright, alright. Point taken. We keep the system we’ve got for us and let Varric deal with him, sound good?” 

“Sounds good,” she agreed easily, happily. She could ignore how fatigued her body had grown after everything they faced during the day if they went on like this. Despite having just put their weapons away moments ago, she felt impossibly light.

With that, they set out in the general direction of one of the Inquisition’s many pre-established camps. If she guessed correctly, it couldn’t have been more than an hour away. A blessing, considering the sun was going to start dipping below the trees soon. The Emerald Graves may have been scenic, but no one in the party fancied being lost in it past dark. Sera and Cassandra fell into step not far behind them. Distantly, she could hear Sera trying to needle their resident Seeker, and from the sounds she was making, it was working. 

Though she was largely being led by him, she had to keep up a quick pace beside Bull. For every step he took, she took two. She was used to it, didn’t even realize she did it anymore. Just one more thing about  _them_  that had become natural. Glancing up at him as they walked, she repeated her greeting from earlier. “Bull,” she said again, the same look on her face as before. “You’ve got something–here, right here,” she said, gesturing to a spot on her own face near her jaw.

“Probably,” he shrugged. “Been in the field all day, comes with the territory.”

She shook her head, insistent. “I don’t think it’s that, just–lean down for a quick second. I can’t see clearly from  _all_ the way down here. Might need treating before we get to camp, you never know.” She blinked up at him innocently, a perfectly crafted expression of concern on her face. 

He peered down at her, scepticism evident. “You’re a really bad liar, you know?” He said with a small chuckle. Nonetheless they paused in their strides, and he complied to her request, bending down to her height.

She took his face in her hands, biting her lip in concentration as she made a show of tilting him this way and that in a mock examination. He said nothing, watching her with an amused look in his eye. She hummed, before letting out a disappointed puff of air. 

“I take it you found nothing interesting?” He made no effort to pull away from her hands.

“Mm, not quite,” she said. At that, she leaned forward right quick and pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth, and another one more squarely on the lips. She pulled back, brow furrowed, still staring at his face intently. “Nope. Nothing harmful at all; I guess it was just me.” She bit her lip and smiled, trying to contain it. It was the face she usually made when she felt like she’d gotten away with something. 

He blinked once and then laughed, a low and warm sound, straightening back up and throwing an arm back tightly around her shoulders. “That was one of the cheesiest things I’ve ever seen you do.”

“And yet, not only did you _let_ it happen, you’re still smiling,” she pointed out smugly. 

“Hey,” he ribbed, “who am I to deny a direct request from the Lady Inquisitor herself?”

She rolled her eyes. “You’ve seen me naked far too many times for that to be a valid argument.” 

From behind them, a shout from Sera cut off any banter he might have shot back with. “Hey! Not just you two out here! You want to get gross’n’romantic like that, you better grab a room!” She called, cupping her hands around her mouth for added volume. 

Isenril glanced over her shoulder just in time to see the look Cassandra shot her. “Believe me,” she called back with a smirk, “We absolutely intend to grab a tent tonight!” 

Now it was Sera’s turn to make a face, and Isenril turned back around, laughing at the indignant noises coming from the rear. 

“Planning something for the night?” He asked curiously. “News to me. Not that I’m  _against_  it. Day that happens is the day I make camp in the Fade.” 

She chuckled. “Well, normally I’d forgo it in favour of sleep, but now that the idea’s out there…” She turned back to look at him, the same lip-biting smile as before, only this time with a little more fire behind it. “Sleep can wait for a bit, I think.” 

He grinned, leaning over to place a kiss on the top of her head. “Now  _that’s_  an idea I can get behind.”

 

 


End file.
